Lost in the shadow of cyra
by XxSk8er4LiFexX
Summary: A 17 year old girl abused by her parents, she left her parents and took her sister. after she had settled down in england she was kidnapped and tested on to be the first human, angel, vampire. She has very little humanity, will it keep her from evil, will she break or both? read Lost in the shadow of cyra to find out!


LOST IN THE SHADOW OF CYRA by: cici cobb

I was strapped to a white hospital bed, the room around me was white with no windows. Someone opened the door and walked into the room and closed the doors behind him. " Don't worry, this will be quick and painless ... Im just gonna inject you with blood of an angel and vampire and then you'll be a new type of human " he told me then a series of injections were stabbed into my right bicep, I felt pain when they injected the fluids into my arm I heard glass shatter in another room and a couple people running down halls. I started struggling under the restraints, I fisted my hand and pulled on the restraints trying to get my hands free. The door to my room was thrown open and a boy knocked out the experimental scientist and cut the restraints on my arms . "let's go come on" he yelled, then he saw that there was empty vials on the table by the side of my bed " I know how it feels... I was injected with angels blood and kept here for 2 years... I need to get you out" he said . I was lifted by him and carried from the room. I was being rushed down the hall and out the doors of a huge building. I felt distant and scared, I didn't know what was happening. I was put into the backseat of a mustang and covered with a blanket. " Ok we are leaving now, you'll be ok soon." he explained . Some other people I didn't see jumped into the car " who is the girl in the backseat?" one of the girls asked "I don't know I was running through the halls and she was struggling to get free, they injected her with something and now she's like I was when it first happened." he told them then I faded into blackness I woke up on a couch in a living room. I sat up and looked around, I looked at my arm where they stuck the needles and saw little tiny blood drops. I stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw a ragged girl, with uneven skin and tired eyes but that was me. I walked back to the couch and laid down and went back to sleep hoping I am not woken up by nightmares that haunt me ever since I was 10. I woke up to see the same man who carried me out of the huge building,sitting at the end of the couch shaking me awake. I sat up and took my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in before I was taken. He looked at me for a long while then spoke up. " Hey you ok?" he asked " yeah I feel much better then yesterday." I said, I had totally admired that I still had my british accent and I just realized he had one too. " My name is ashton and you are?" He asked "Im anastasia but I refer to as ash, Im 17 old and I only have a sister left ,my mom and dad were abusive so when I left I took my sister with me." I explained " Oh, im sorry... where is your...oh no, I think she still might be at the hospital..we gotta get her!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car. I pulled my arm free and spread my wings. " why don't we just fly?" I yelled and took to the sky as if I knew how to fly for years. My wings were 25 feet long and 20 feet tall. The color of my wings where fire orange and black, the orange looked like it was growing on my wings. I reached the huge building that I was taken out of last night. I dropped out of the sky and dusted myself off . I opened the doors and ran into the rooms cutting their restraints and letting them run free. I came to the room at the end of the hall and threw open the door. I saw my sister laying on the bed restraints holding her down. The scientist who just came in just started to fill the vial with angel blood. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him down then cut my sister free. I told her to run and find ashton that I would be right behind her. We came into sight of ashton when My arms were grabbed by the security guards. I started yanking my arms trying to get them free. Ashton and my sister turned around and l started to run for me " GO..." I yelled at them " GO, GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" I yelled while crying. they turned around and ran from the building ashton grabbed my sister and flew off . I was being dragged from the building doors, I watched as the angels I saved leave the huge building. I started thrashing around trying to get loose, I scratched at the scientist and then my last resort screaming and thrashing around trying to hurt the scientists. My hair was all over the place because of the thrashing around. I caught of glimpse of myself , I looked mad and utterly insane my uneven skin and my hair made me look like a wild animal and thats when I noticed my eyes were deep red. One of the scientists put their hands on my shoulder, I turned my head and bit down drawing blood. He yanked his hands back and held it tight and stopped moving. One of my arms are free so I grabbed the neck of the other one and flipped him over and snapped his neck. I took off running and turned the corner letting as many people go as I possibly can (which was a lot of people, actually now that I think about it i let them all go) , I spread my wings and bursted out of the building and took to the night sky. I found were my sister because she was screaming for him to go back and crying because I could be dead already. I walked in the door like nothing even happened and hugged her from behind " Im not dead yet.. " I told her when she was confused about who was hugging her. " Ash... you're here but...but...but. how? " she stuttered " have you forgotten that I trained to be an assassin since I was 5 so I used my strength and got away!" I explained. She hugged me real tight and just as Ashton was leaving to go help me , my sister turned to face the door "ashton come here!" " yea-oh my gosh how did you get here?" he asked me and hugged me as well " I broke out." I told him. we stopped talking and just looked at each other in his cool blue eyes were love in mine were tears. "what's wrong?" he asked me " It's just that when I was a kid I was abused, I escaped the house and ran to the police, they didn't believe me ,I was just a child, They called my parents and then dropped me off at my house, after they left I was beat within inches of my life. now that I have someone who is risking their life to save mine I am just confused about whether I wanted or not and it just hurts to know that I wasn't." I sat next to my sister who was never abused because I would protect her by taking a beating for her. " You are wanted ash, see your grandparents wanted you" my sister pointed out , "your sister wants you , and I want you. you're wanted by us." he told me. He walked over to me and sat down.

CHAPTER 2 Ashton slid his hand into mine and entwined our fingers together, he leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear " you matter a lot to us" then he pulled back and looked into my deep red eyes " what do you mean?" I asked. He pulled me close and for just one moment I saw pure love in his eyes. He bent down and lightly kissed me, then pulled back. I was shocked, I never thought someone would kiss me, ever. I smiled and finally after 17 years I let myself forget everything, how I was abused and how I was never loved, I let that go and stepped into my new life back here in england. I stood up and told ashton that we would be back tomorrow, I told him we had to go home. I told Natasha my sister to come along and that we will be back in the morning. I grabbed my sister by the waist and took to the night sky letting her have some fun. I dropped to the ground and walked around to the front of my house. Thats when I saw it, my parents car was in the driveway and the lights in my house were on. I call ashton and told him to come get Natasha and that to fly and not drive. He arrived moments later and didn't ask questions when he took her back to his house. I walked into my house and saw my mom sitting on the couch next to my dad. " What are you doing here?" I sounded cold and bitter "why aren't we here you never answered my call, so tell me why im here!" my mom yelled. She raised her hand and it was starting to descend to hit me when I grabbed her wrist and held it tight " Don't ever try to hit me ever again!" I yelled. My dad can from behind me and tried to hit me so I threw mom back and grabbed my dads arm twisted it and put my other hand behind his neck. This stopped the fighting at once. My mom had gotten up and started walking toward me. " If you come any closer I will snap his neck like a twig!... now get out of my house before I kill you both!" my mom walked out the door and I took my dad and threw him out with my mom. I watched them get in the car and pull out of the driveway. I locked the door to my house,turned out the light,went into the backyard and flew back to ashton's house where my sister was already sleeping so we just stayed to night there. I woke up before anybody else so I went home, took a shower, and cut and dyed my hair to match my new life now it looks like this ( this is me ) After I did my hair and makeup I went down to dunkin' donuts and bought some coffee for ashton and I, hot chocolate for Natasha, and donuts for all of us. By the time I got back Ashton was barely waking up and Natasha was still sleeping on the couch. I walked to ashton and handed him his coffee and some donuts. "What happened to your hair?" he asked sleepily " It looks good tho" he commented " I changed it to match my new life." I told him " and thanks for saying it looks good." I sipped my coffee and then woke up Natasha who also told me my hair looked amazing and that she wants me to do her hair. I told her that I'll do it after she eats and takes a shower. I handed her some donuts and her hot chocolate and told her to sit at the kitchen table. "Hey Ash?" Ashton asked "yeah?" I responded through a mouthful of donuts " can you do my hair as well, maybe we can match?" he asked "sure I'll do your hair after Im done with Natasha's hair." I responded. Natasha who had just finished ran upstairs and took a shower making sure her hair was washed really well. Natasha jumped out of the shower dried up and got dressed. "Ash Im done, can you do my hair now?" she asked "Im coming." I yelled up to her. I walked up the stairs with my hair dyes and scissors. I cut her hair scene style like mine and dyed it rainbow it looked like this ( but natasha is like 3 years younger) She loved her hair and thanked me and hugged me like a million times then ran to get her phone and text her friends. " ashton your turn to get your haircut." I yelled and he came into the bathroom. It took me thirty minutes to finished ashtons hair. (this is ashton ) He hugged me as well and went down stairs to finish his coffee and do his homework. I took ashton and Natasha to school and then I went shopping because I needed new clothing. I went to hot topic and bought all new dresses, T-shirts, jeans, jackets, shoes, jewelry, and sunglasses. when I went home I threw out my old wardrobe and put my new clothing in the closet. I went to the grocery store and bought candy, food for meals, snacks, Ice cream. I went back to ashton's house and left a note for him when he gets home. The note stated: "Come to my house after school, and bring natasha, I have a plan... just walk in the door, you don't have to knock, I'll be home. Love, Ash" friend to come and get Natasha and stay I Posted it on the outside of the door and went back home. I walked into the living room and closed the front door, I went upstairs and cleaned Natasha's room, my room, the bathroom, and the guest room. I heard the door closed and I thought that it was ashton so I ran downstairs and turned into the living room to see my dad standing in the living room holding a gun. "I told you to stay out of my house!" I yelled at him. I started walking toward him when he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through my left side. I fell to the ground on my left side and then it all went black.

Ashton carson I just got out of school and saw Natasha walking toward me, So walked with her down the road waiting till im out of sight of my friends. I grabbed Natasha by her waist just like Ash does and flew back to my house waiting to see ash. I saw a note written by ash telling me to meet her at her house. I grabbed natasha who keeps asking we're we are going. We landed in the front lawn and I put natasha down. we walked to the door and I pushed it open. The living room was dark and there was shattered glass all over the place I pushed open the door a little and that's when I saw her. I pushed natasha out of the door. I called my friend and told him to take to her to my house. after Natasha left I ran into the living room and moved the shattered glass that was around and on her. Ash Lay still on the ground blood and broken glass surround her. I pushed her onto her back and stared at her to see where the blood was coming from.. I saw blood on her left side. Her wings were spread as if for flight. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed towels wet them and ran back to her. I pushed the towels on her side and she clamped her fist and let out a yelp of pain. I looked at her face and saw she was barely awake and she was losing her strength. I called the ambulances and the police and told them what happened. A couple minutes later she was hauled down to the emergency room. "sir, would you wanna ride with her to the hospital?" the caretaker asked " no I have to go see someone but I will come later." I told them "Alright." he jumped into the back with Ash and closed the door. After the ambulance left I jumped in my car and drove back to my house where Natasha was surely waiting for some answers. I pulled into the driveway and shut off my car. I finally had the courage to tell Natasha everything. I walked into the living room where Natasha was tapping her foot like crazy and picking at her nails. The door closed behind me and she turned and faced me. "What's going on?" she asked me "Natasha..." I paused "Ash was shot in her living room, she's at the hospital now and I want to go see her ok...you need to stay here because they won't let you in until the morning because the wound was inflicted not to long ago so they won't let you in...Im sorry." I told her. She look as if she was gonna cry "I understand, can I go with you tomorrow? " she asked "yeah, they'll let you go in to see her." I went upstairs and grabbed my new leather jacket and left to go see ash. I pulled up to the entrance and walked to the front desk. they led me down a twisting labyrinth that led to Ash's room. They led me into the room where they had just started cleaning the wound. I looked up at ashes face and saw she was gritting her teeth. I walked over to her and grabbed onto her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, her deep red eyes met my gaze. The doctors had put hydrogen peroxide on her wound and she gritted her teeth and tried not to scream out in pain. She was grasping my hand so hard it felt like it would break off. Then all of a sudden her grip was relieved and I heard a steady beeping sound. I looked around and thats when I saw it. Her heart stopped. the doctor came in and pushed me out of the room. I heard a whole bunch of yelling and then a shock of something. I stayed in the waiting room listening to the doctors yelling at each other. Thats when a doctor came out and told me she didn't make it. I let a tear drop down my face when I heard they did all they could. " you can go in and tell her your goodbye. alone" He told me "ok..." I replied. The doctor moved aside and I walked into the now empty room except ash. I walked over to her and sat on her left side. "Ash...im gonna miss you...you are always gonna be in my heart. Just when I started to love you...this happened...Im so sorry" I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I looked up at her and stood up. Before I left I kissed ash. and then walked out. I sat in the waiting room for a while crying my loss and thinking to myself that I was to late to save her. Then the room to her door opened and Ash looking like a goddess walked through. " Ash?" I asked. " Ashton...is that you?" she replied " Yeah Thats me!... Oh my gosh Ash...I thought you died!" I blinked my teary vision away and hugged her. " I did but then somehow I was forced back into my body and then I noticed my wound healed and left no scar.? bizarre!" she spoke. I saw she was just a bit rigid. Thats when I noticed that there was something framing her eyes like eyeliner. I moved her hair just enough so I could see it clearly. It was deep red like her eyes and it looked like a rose vine with roses barely even starting to grow on it like the buds haven't even started to open. I hugged her and I felt her hesitate and then hug me. her arms weren't a s steady as they once were but at least they were there and no just hanging from her sides. I let her go and then stepped back. Her eyes were changing from lightis red to a deep blood red . I take it shes happy. "lets go home." she said "yeah...lets go" I agreed.. when we got outside she spread her wings, her wings were a couple feet bigger and her colors changed. The colors changed to jet black and she looked utterly insane. She took to the sky faster then I have ever seen anyone fly. I flew after her trying to catch up. when she dropped from the sky I followed. "call the Police! NOW!" she yelled at me. I frantically got out my phone and dialed the number. She grabbed her dad by the wrists and held them behind her back,she Walked him to her(awesome) car and had his torso touch the car. " hello what is your emergency?" the woman asked. I handed the phone to ash who told me to give it to her. " I have a man who had shot me a couple days ago, I have him right now I need your help." she told them. " well be right there ma'am just hold on to him." she told her. I heard sirens wailing in the back round and thats when I saw ash was bleeding again. I looked up at her face to see pain. Ash kept a tight hold on the arm that didn't get away. I couldn't put the picture together, ash bleeding, her dad's arm being loose, and the pain in her eyes. After the police got here and they took him into the car I saw she was holding something that was jabbed into her side. She took a deep breath and yanked the thing from her side. Her hand was covered in blood and then she dropped the thing on the ground. She started to fall over. I ran and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I saw the handle of the thing she had dropped. It was a knife and thats when I heard someone screaming. The police ran to the door but they weren't allowed to go in without permission " You can go in its my house!" Ash said wearily " take me inside please?" she asked. " sure... lets go get you cleaned up ok?" I asked her " yeah... lets do that."

ANASTASIA MONTGOMERY I slowly walked into the house with ashton making sure I don't fall. I held my hand over my wound keeping it from bleeding anymore. I saw my mom hitting my sister and my sister crying on the floor. the police had gone to get my dad into custody. I pushed ashton away from me and tackled my mom knocking her from her feet. I punched her across the face and almost snapped her neck when the police took her out from under me and the other one picked my up and put me on the couch. ashton came to me with gauze and handed it to me knowing I can put it on myself. I sat up and wrapped the gauze around my side and covered the wound hoping it would heal. I finished wrapping it around and then I ran to my sister. "Natasha? " I asked "Yeah Anastasia?" she questioned " do you think we should move?" I asked sheepishly "yeah but to where?" she looked into my eyes "I don't know anywhere but here" I replied " You can move with me... I don't mind" Ashton spoke up. "Ok what do you say ash?" Natasha asked " Ok... but I need sleep I feel very weak and distant" I said. I looked around then my breathes started coming in short little pants and thats when I was...falling...falling. I saw someone from another time. I knew he was bad but for some reason I wanted to be with him. He walked up to me and touched my shoulder "hello cyra..." He told me " Who is cyra and why do you call me that ?" I replied " You are cyra... my love from centuries ago. You entrapped me. You were made to love me. your soul know what it wants...so let it have it." He wrapped me in his arms and his wings where another barrier. I pushed back and took a couple steps away from him " Who are you?" I yelled at him "Im Aeneas, you should know me you held my love for more then 200 years." He said. "you will see me sooner than you think and not in your dreams but, in the real world." then everything turned to white with black swirls.

CHAPTER 3 I woke to Ashton shaking the beejesus out of me. trying to wake me I guess " Hey...knock it off." I told him and shoved him away. "you..just fainted. not normal" he mumbled to me while he helped me up. I got a whole bunch of questions if I was ok and I replied with yeahs and im fines. Later that day I got a letter in the mail about a place in america for people who were tested on and turned into a human/angel type thing and that I was encouraged to go. I told ashton and Natasha about it they said I shouldn't go because I was different. I didn't tell then where it was so if I were to go they wouldn't find me easily. I woke up in the middle of then night and left the house to go to this place for people like me. I flew from england to america and found the place in oklahoma im just not sure where. I walked up to the huge castle looking thing and just when I reached the door and put my hand on the knocker someone pulled the door opened and asked if I would come in. I walked into the huge area and saw a huge fountain. I walked over to the fountain and there was writing in the river that runs through the middle. It worded these words:

She shall return,, her soul made 200 years ago, to love an immortal, god. but now she's back and she's stronger then before .She can control all the elements and is the only one with tattoos., She shall be Vampire and angel and have some humanity but will that keep her from turning on the others when they need her the most? Can he save her soul? Can she save him from the darkness? Can her humanity keep her sane? I finished reading and looked up to see woman staring at me with a curious expression. " what is your name?" she asked "Anastasia montgomery." I told her "would you like to change your name to something different?" she asked me " um... Cyra...Cyra no last name." I explained "alright Cyra Welcome to your new home.!" she spread her arms out gesturing to the huge castle thing. I looked in amazement around the middle room while the room around us sparkled.. " If you come here to live with us you will get a gift from the goddess herself. So if you ever need help figuring out your gift please come to me for help." she paused "oh and we let our students pick the mentor they want." she looked at me. her long golden hair falling past her lower back. her eyes were and electric purple and she was just beautiful. " um..can you be my mentor?" I asked " Yes I can be your mentor would you like me to be your mentor?" she asked "yeah i would." I replied " Hey what is that around you eyes?" she asked "It's the tattoos that appeared there after I was tested on." I replied. "what are you?" she asked "Im a vampire, angel,and human." I replied back to her. "well you're the first. Lets take you to your new room. you will be rooming with an angel and a human." she told me. we walked down the hall of the castle and outside where the sun had just came up. I cringed back into the shadows of the castle. "What is it?" The woman asked "the sun feels very uncomfortable to my eyes" I told her. we waked in the shadows and we kept very silent walking past the other students who stared at me. "here we are, well I have to go your room is upstairs,to the left and the first door on the right room number 4751 .Have a great time here in the school cyra." She waved to me and walked out of the girls dorm. I made my way up the stairs and turned to the left and knocked on the door to the room with the number 4751. I heard squealing and someone ran to the door. She pulled the door open and hugged me so tight that I tought I might pop. "heyyyy, my name is Ashley you must be Cyra," she lead me into the room. " sit" she pointed to the empty bed across from hers. "Hello Ashley I am Cyra and I really like you, maybe we can be friends?" I asked politely "OMG yeah, everybody is talking about you because we heard what you did, you know to the angels, you let then all free!" she laughed "oh and I really,really,really, love your accent omg where are you from?" she asked me. "Im from england, and I did let the angels free," I replied "everybody Is waiting to see you for the first time, I was the first to looked at you and realize it was you!" she laughed "you look hungry, lets go eat!" she told me then went to go dressed. I dumped out my bag of clothing on my bed and hung then up keeping one out for me to wear. (shoes and dress) I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my hair straightener and my hair brush. I stalked back into the bathroom and did my hair. I walked out to see a wide eyed Ashley staring at me "OMG I love your dress!...where did you get it." she asked while walking over to me and looking at my dress. "I got in in england. here...I thought of my roommate when I got here so I bought you something!" I told her " I got you a dress." I pulled one out and handed it to her ()

"OHH MY GOSH!" she took it from my hands and hugged me " do you mind if I put it on now and wear it to eat?" she asked "It's up to you its yours now" I told her. I put my makeup on and then I put gel nails over my short stubby nails. I stood up and walked over to Ashley who was having trouble doing her hair. I grabbed the straightener from her and the hairbrush. I straightened it and parted it differently. making it look amazing.. I turned her to the mirror and let her look at her hair. She looked at me in amazement then she realized the time. "Lets go!" she literally shoved me out the door and closed it behind her. she lead me down to the dining hall where all the angel/experiments were waiting to see me for the first time. I stopped right before we opened the heavy wooden doors to the giant dining hall. I cleared my head trying to get over the fear of seeing them. Ashley pushed the wooden doors open and everybody's eyes stared at her. she moved to the side revealing me to everyone. They all cheered and clapped to me because I helped them. I walked in behind ashley who was leading me to her table. She turned in front of a booth and told a kinda tall brown haired boy with icy blue eyes to save two seats for us. The girl across from him was so pretty. She had blond and blue hair with a fail of a haircut. she had violet eyes and she was also wearing a dress. I walked with Ashley up to the food area. I grabbed a cola in one of those glass bottles and got it line behind Ashley who was babbling away about a celebrity named James. I tuned her out for a little. I started pulling out my money when a really cute guy gave the lady the money for me and thanked me for letting him go that night. He told me he saw me trying to pull away and then snapping the guys neck. He was the first one I let out. I started to walk away after I thanked him when he rushed up to me and walked me to my table. he smiled and said bye and gave me a hug which I thought was really weird and then said Kay'. I turned back to see Ashley and her friends staring at me wide eyed, open mouthed and shocked. "Are you guys ok?" I asked "that. was. Chris and his best friend is...!" the really pretty girl said "Nate..." Ashley finished for her " I can hook then up with you guys!" I told them happy to see their faces beam with a thousand-watt-smile. "please?" they both said together. " alright." I replied. I sat down across from the icy blue eyed guy who name is Aaron. " Hey guys...oh look its cyra...you're finally here!" the cappuccino colored girl who looked like a jamaican princess, she was beautiful. her eyes were ocean green and her hair looked like mine but it was all black and under it was white. she hugged me and sat down next to me. " Im latasha, nice to meet you cyra." she replied. "hello,latasha Its nice to meet you too!" I looked into her green eyes and then a poem read in my head, that was talking about me. It was the poem in the fountain. I stood up and left the cafeteria with all my friends watching. I ran like a bull out of hell when my eyes felt the sun that was beating down. I ended up unconscious in front of the giant oak tree by the south wall of the school/castle. "Cyra? Cyra please wake up!" I heard someone talking to me. I opened my eyes to see Aaron and Ashley leaning over me and latasha and the other girl talking to the infirmary nurse. I sat up and hid my face in my arms. "what's wrong cyra?" Aaron asked "the sun, it makes me very uncomfortable and thats why I passed out!" I covered my eyes with my hand. Aaron helped me up but I felt very dizzy and unstable so he held me steady all the way back in. I looked around to see a couple angels crying and someone calling my name. "why is everybody crying?" I asked Aaron who was still sitting next to me. "they think you're dead, youre heart stopped for a little, I did and saved your life." he replied "Oh...Thanks,.I didn't know I was so important to everyone." I replied "you are." He replied. I looked around I turned to the rest of the angels and cleared my throat. I called out to the angels that im alive and well. I stood up and walked through the crowed of dazed angels. I heard whispers saying how pretty I looked and how much of the goddess I looked like.. I stood in front of the crowed and told them to go back to the dorms because im fine you don't have to worry anymore.. They all scrambled bumping into each other and then leaving out the schools doors. CHAPTER FOUR I walked back to where Aaron was sitting and plopped down. Thats when I saw Ashton running in the hall calling out my old name looking frantically around. he didn't see me yet so I stood jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders pulling him to a stop. "what do you want?" I asked him when he stopped freaking out. " you left, Ash we were freaked, please come back Ash we want you back in england with us. "Im not Ash anymore, Im Cyra and angel, vampire, and human. I can control the elements and I belong here !" my anger grew stronger and spirit amplified my voice making it louder. He cringed back and looked at me with tears in his eyes. " Alright. Im sorry, I know you belong here and now I know you can manipulate the elements." he turned and walked away "Ashton, please, please take care of Natasha for me, If anything happens to her I will never forgive you or anyone who does anything to her!" I turned from where ashton standed and walked away letting him know I have moved on to a completely new life and he needs to go. "Ok As-I mean Cyra." he blinked a tear back and walked away leaving me to my new life.. I finally felt weak, I staggered around the corner and passed out right in front of the really hott angel. I was semi- conscious when everybody was rushing around trying to get me into the Infirmary without hurting me. I felt a stabbing pain in my left temple and in my chest. I looked up to see two people, one looked familiar and the other was completely new. I was not comfortable with some random guy carrying me. I wanted to moved but I couldn't my body was to heavy, my eyes were wide open and people were shining lights in my eyes, they knew I was semi- awake. my eyes were getting to heavy for me to lift, I kept them opened so they knew I was trying.. I heard a beeping sound slowing and then It became a steady beeping noises. I died yet I could still see and hear. people were yelling to get a defibrillator When a voice so familiar to me, no not me my soul spoke shocking everyone. "Stand back, I got her." he walked over to me and kissed me, I didn't know what he did but I gasped and I heard a cry of joy spread out over everyone in the infirmary. I was staring into the eyes of The immortal god who has fallen, Aeneas. I for some reason my pain I was in is not there anymore, I touched my head and It wasn't hurting anymore. I sat up and looked around, Most of the angels were cheering but I saw one person who I wanted, The immortal god. I jumped up and ran out of the infirmary and outside in the setting sun. I flew off the campus and dropped back to the ground, I ran far away from the school because the god was there, I ended up at a beach crying because I didn't know what I was gonna do. I sat facing the ocean, so when Aeneas showed up I didn't see him until he sat next to me. I looked over at him to see he was not as bad as I thought. I saw into his heart and thats when I saw he wanted to choose good not bad. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him holding me tight. "You can save me you know." He spoke up. " aren't you good? like a god or something?" I moved a bit away from him making his encasing arms let me go. "no, I have darkness in me, you're the only one who can save me, Don't you see Cyra, You're pure, I am still not 100 percent, please let me in so I can be pure, just like you?" He asked his words sweet like silk. "Yes, I'll let you in, but If you don't learn I'll leave you, FOR GOOD!" I told him. " thanks, I want to learn, and only from you." He replied taking my hand. I leaned against his shoulder but then I realized something. "What about when I die? I am not Immortal like you, I will die and when I do what are you gonna do?" I asked him looking into his red eyes " You can be immortal, all you have to do is ask." He smiled " ask who?" I replied feeling really dumb "me, you can ask me!" He laughed " Oh, hee hees." I paused " I want to be an Immortal, will you change me?" I asked "yes, I will but not now I can feel darkness is coming, I want to swear my oath to you to be your warrior, I want to be by your side, forever!" He asked " I accept your oath, if you shall fail, The oath will be forever broke,!" I touched his shoulder. " Thank you my, priestess," he stumbled over his words then smiled like a nervous little boy.. " Just call me Cyra." I replied. he got stood up and cleaned off his jeans, He offered me his hand to help me up, I took it in accept and cleaned myself off as well. I felt a little weak and unsturdy so I leaned against him for support. "Cyra, you don't look very well, do you want to be carried?" he asked " I'll be ok" I lost my balance and was caught by him before my head hit the ground. He scooped me up and carried me about a three miles away from the school at the horse stables where he told me to go back to the school because darkness was near. I felt a bit better, enough to ride back to the school.. I taked up my horse in the stables and was just walking the horse out when Aeneas came up to me with a long cloak black and red. He handed it to me and told me to keep safe. I wished him well, put on the cloak and put up the hood and rode the horse in the dark of night. I heard people yelling my name. I turned to the left and went straight. The light was shining on my face which made me very uncomfortable.. I just kept riding feeling my energy was fading. I stopped right in front of the school where aaron was walking up to me. I felt very dizzy. By the time he was at my side I fell off the horse and he caught me . He carried me from outside into the dorms for me to get sleep. Ashley came rushing to the door and swung it open Aaron handed me to her and told me he will come see me in the morning to see if I am better. Ashley held me tight and closed the door with her foot. She turned around and put me in my bed telling me how surprisingly light I was. I took my shoes off and layed down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Cyra?" I heard coming from the door. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:30 in the morning. "come in." I whispered trying not to wake Ashley. Aeneas came in and walked to my side. He had cuts across his chest and his leg had a huge cut down the side. "Oh my gosh," I jumped up, which took a lot of effort because I was still kinda weak "No, don't worry about my wounds, I wanted to tell you darkness does not want me, but it wants you, it told me it wants to reason." He bowed to me, I bowed back in replie and then he left the room. I stood up, got dressed, and followed Aeneas out of the room. He saw standing outside my door waiting for me, "Spirit and water, clean and heal his wounds" I whispered. He sighed, it was a sigh of relief. I thanked the elements and then closed the door behind me

" your well, you healed" I smiled at him. "Yes, but I don't know how. I was standing here and all of a sudden they went away and the blood washed from away as well" He scratched his head. I giggled and smiled back at him "Are you ready to go reason with darkness, oh and your school is off for break." "Im ready, and thanks for the heads up." I replied. We left campus and went to the old walmart that is run down and for lease. " They told me to take you here and wait for them." He relentlessly moved closer to my side.. Sticky black threads of darkness materialized right in front of us making a shape like a person. "Hello Cyyrrrraaaa" he hissed " Ivvee beennn waaiittiinnnggg fffoooorrrr youu!" he moved around me much like a ghost. " Aeneas!" he shrieked "you've changed!" he cringed away from him. "I've sworn to be her warrior, you will not hurt her.!" he stood by my side. " watchhhh meee!" he hissed. The darkness wrapped around him holding him against the wall and making him watch as they kill me. the tendrils of darkness reached for me. " You come near me you will be killed!" I yelled " no I won't your warrior is noootttt aabblleee to get out of that.!" he chuckled "not him but me!, I will kill you!" I centered myself. "fooling girl you can't!" he shrieked. I centered myself and screamed out "Fire! burn!". A flame flickered to life in my palm. I heard Aeneas mumble something.. I put my palms out and pushed, a line of fire flew from my palms like a flame thrower. The fire licked the threads of darkness making them shrieked and disappear. The darkness wrapped around my wrists and pulled my back. I reached out and grasped his neck with the flames still burning. He let go of me and yelled. I spun around burning all the darkness around us. It looked like a tornado but made of flames. I closed my hand and let the flames that were burning the darkness away from Aeneas smolder out. I looked around to see if there was anymore darkness and there was none to be seen. Aeneas grabbed me from behind and hugged me real tight. hugged him back letting him know I was ok. "Oh my gosh, Cyra I thought you were gonna die" he held me at arms length away "yeah me..." I felt a sudden pain right below my collarbone and I slumped against Aeneas. who was freaking out. " Maybe ssshe can be killed, its not ssssimple thou " a hiss came from beside me.. The darkness disappeared. " Cyra? come on Cyra say something, anything I need you to stay awake.!" he grabbed me and picked me up from the ground. "Im awake!" I screamed but it came out as a whisper. I was in so much pain when he flew us down. I couldn't take it so I told him to get a car or ride a horse. I felt so much pain in my chest but I didn't know why. I did but I looked down to see why I was hurt so bad. I saw a huge dagger stabbed really deep in my chest. My breath came in short pants. I saw terrified. Aeneas put me on the horse then jumped up and put me on his lap. I gasped which hurt a lot. we turned Into the castles doors and Aenea grabbed onto me and jumped down. "CYRA! PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING,!" I noticed I was barely breathing and I was slowly growing colder. I couldn't talk, I couldn't even lift my head, It was way to heavy. "I WILL NOT LET DEATH CLAIM YOU!" aeneas yelled. "Aenea?" my friends questioned then they noticed me. "OH MY GODDESS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ashley and the blue haired girl yelled together. "I have done nothing, it was darkness who done this deed, I actually tried to save her, I am her oath bound warrior!' he remained calm. " OATH . BOUND . WARRIOR!" my friends squealed with happiness. " but soon I might not be for she might die." he bowed his head and let tears freely fall down his face. "NO! I will not die!" I screamed and it came out pretty strong. they all cringed back. I slumped in his arms "Im really tired, Please don't forget me" then I kept my eyes open, let out my last breath , and finally stopped moving. " Lets get her to the hospital!" was the last thing I heard before it all turned black

AENEAS I bounded down the steps to the front of the castle and took to the dark night sky. I flew miles until I saw the hospital, Cyra was dead in my arms, I dropped to the ground and folded my wings in on the way inside. the hospital attendant screamed and lead me to the intensive care.. Then Cyra gasped, I looked down to see her sad smile and then her eyes changed, they were now deep blood red and pain flashed through them. they put her in an operation room and pushed me out in the waiting room. "Aeneas! what's going on!" the blue haired girl asked "they are going to stick up the wound after they pull out the dagger and check to see if anything vital organ is damaged. and you're name it? " oh, im Scarlett !" she said. I sat down in the empty chairs and waited for the news. It has been hours since I brought Cyra. I still sat in the waiting room with everybody else waiting for any news. The door clicked opened and the doctor walked in. "Is she ok?' I asked "yes, she's alive, but she got really hurt. she will recover. you can go see her now." he turned and walked away. I lead the other angels down to Cyra's room and told them to whisper so that she doesn't get a headache. I walked in the room and looked at Cyra. the way she looked shocked me so bad. She looked horrible, she was really pale and there was tubes going into her nose just in case breathing problems. She was battered and bruised and she had burns on her face.. I put my hand in hers and held onto it. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a very happy expression. I smiled back at her. " Sir," the doctor came up from my side "yes doctor." I replied moving my gaze from Cyra "When she got burned it affected her right eye, she is blind in one eye." he looked at me " Im so sorry, but I also think some of her memory has faded." he told me then back away from the room. I looked back at Cyra and saw she was studying me with a very curious expression " Hey Cyra," I sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hello, Aeneas, who are they, the people in the doorway?" she asked. "they are your friends. they've missed you." I replied nicely. She pointed to Aaron "Your Aaron, and you're ashley, and you're scarlett, and your latasha!" she pointed to each of her friends. "YAY! She remembers!" they all rushed to the side she wasn't on. The two people walked in who I didn't know. "Who are you?" I asked and they looked from Cyra to me. "I am ashton carson, I am one of her friends and this is her sister Natasha. "Natasha!" Cyra yelled then she screamed at her " GO, DON'T GET CAUGHT! THEY WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, please don't get caught!" she was screaming. she threw the blanket of and she was trying to get up. I grabbed one wrist and held it back from getting up and Aaron grabbed the other. she started screaming like she was on a roller coaster. She bit me and ripped away from aaron.. She jumped up and dove over Latasha and put her hands out in front of her. Her hands hit the ground and she pushed herself up making her legs go into the air. She twisted in the air and landed behind Natasha. She didn't even turn around when she darted out of the room and down the hall to the left. We followed after her trying to get her to calm. she turned the corner and was halfway down the hall when we turned. The security officers were running toward her and she was running toward them. they came to a halt a couple feet in front of her and I thought she was gonna run into them. She jumped and twirled as she was above their head and she landed behind the big group she turned around and faced them " I WILL NOT BE TOUCHED BY YOU, IF ANYONE IS GONNA BE RESTRAINED IT WILL BE YOU.!" then she jumped up grabbed the bar and pulled herself up throwing herself at least 20 feet in the air and landed feet first on the bar and ran to the hatch for patients to go when they need to leave for a better hospital. She opened the hatch and went up leg first, the last thing I saw as her hair and then the hatched closed. I looked out the window to see where she was. I didn't see her so I opened the hatch and pulled myself up telling everybody else to stay down. I closed the hatch and turned around on my heel and looked around. I saw her sprinting toward the edge of the building. "Cyra, don't jump please.!" I yelled. she stopped and whirled around on her heels. "I need you" I looked at her. "alright." she smiled. she took a couple steps toward me then stopped. she turned and ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. I reached for her but I was too late.. She didn't pull out her wings but she let herself fall, then she grabbed a street light with one hand and threw herself and jumped from one building to the next then she spread her now super white wings and flew off into the night, I thought she was half blind, but she is amazing at seeing, I don't understand. I opened the hatch and dropped down closing behind me. I saw natasha and ashton both staring at the window, Natasha was dazed and ashton was confused, The doctor walked up to me and pulled me aside from her friends. "Sir, test results show shes completely blind, she cannot see anything, I don't know how she knew to navigate without hitting things, but the longer you guys are away from you the more of you guys she will forget."he told me. "so what you're saying is cyra will completely forget us the longer she is away from us." I asked " that is exactly what im saying, im so sorry," then he backed away.

Cyra I couldn't see, but I knew I was flying and I knew where I was going.. I just jumped off of a building and saved myself without my wings. I flew to San Diego where I used to live before I moved to england. I landed in front of my parents house and walked in. I felt them moving toward me but I just held my ground. "I have told you if you ever came back I would kill you!" I yelled, "I knew you were at my house, and now its my turn!" I grabbed my dad who was rounding on me and threw him against my mom. they both fell and got up slowly,. my mom threw something at me and I cough it without trying.. I through a hurling ball of fire at the house and walked out locking all the doors. I ran from the porch and flew off into the night. I flew from the united states of america and flew to germany where no one could find me, I learned german fast and I bought a lot of new clothing for myself. I made my way around by feeling the vibrations in the earth where people were walking. so I could stay out of their way. I walked back to the house I rented and closed and locked the door behind me, but something felt off, I knew more that one person was in my house. I turned around and stood very still. "Aeneas what are you doing here?" I walked past him and my old group of friends. "How did you know I was here, you're blind!" he asked not trying to offend me. "I can feel the vibrations in the ground where you stand, I also know that scarlet is behind ashley who is next to the couch and latasha is sitting on the couch next to ashley.." I told them and I felt their emotions as if I could absorb them through the ground "and now you all feel shocked and confused" I crossed my arms and waited for them to answer. "we want you to come back to oklahoma with us." Ashley stood and walked to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me real tight. I hugged her back breathing in the scent of oklahoma's castle. " I'll come back, I don't understand how you all found me, I was hidden IN GERMANY!" I laughed and they all looked at me in surprised. "I know where I am, I ment to come here." I smiled and walked over to Aeneas and hugged him thanks for coming to find me, I only moved here to see if I was important enough to be your family,." I let him go and kissed his cheek.. Aaron walked down stairs and he walked up behind me, he was trying not to laugh and he was gonna scare me so I turned around and flipped him on his back and layed him down on the ground. "I know you're there Aaron." I smiled knowing he was shocked. "How?" he got up and looked around at our friends "our Cyra know where we are she can feel the vibrations of where we are and who we are, and I don't know how. but I hope she can still manipulate the elements." Aeneas spoke up. " Electricity,, I need you!" I whispered. I felt the electricity in my palms and suddenly I was thrown back against the wall and I hit the floor hard. Aeneas was right next to me he helped me up and told me to open my eyes that everything is ok. I opened my eyes and they all gasped and looked at me, "Cyra, your eyes, they are violet!" Ashley shrieked. (this color violet these are my eyes) " OH MY GOSH, I CAN SEE!" I yelled and pushed away from Aeneas, "I can see again!" I turned to Aeneas "ask me any question of a color, I'll tell you the color." I said "what is the color of scarlett's hair?" he asked, " her hair is blue, white and she now has a streak of red!" I replied. "she can see, because I just dyed my hair this color right after she jumped off the roof of the hospital.!" she laughed and I laughed, "WAIT I DID WHAT!?" I screamed "You jumped off the hospital roof and didn't even use your wings, you grabbed a lamp post and jumped from one roof to the other." Aaron answered. "im awesome!" I smiled "yes, you are indeed." Aeneas walked up to me and picked up my hand. "Lets go back to oklahoma" He smiled. "ok, I'll just buy new clothing there., don't worry about packing." I said "no when you were gone I packed all your clothing, and I say for a blind person, for any person you have amazing taste.!" Ashley and scarlett said together "it's like you guys are twins!" I laughed " you know what thats your guys nickname , twins" I grabbed my suitcase from latasha and walked toward the door "lets go!" I said. I run out the door and flew off with the speed of light and landed in oklahoma in a couple seconds. I went to my old dorm room and unpacked my clothing. and put them in with my old clothing. I layed out my new blanket on my fluffy king bed and layed down for some rest. it was hours before I woke and saw ashley and everybody all sitting around in my room waiting for me to wake. it was just night time and they told me that classes started at 3:00 in the morning just for me to. I got dressed in a cream color and white dress () and put on my sparkly heels and walked out of the bathroom into our room where Aeneas was talking about how he became my oath-bound-warrior. I smiled at him and finished his sentence when the whole darkness thing happened. I took his hand and entwined my fingers with him. he looked as if he was my age ( like this this is a pic I took of him, he never wears a shirt because of his wings) I let my wings out just like him and then all of my friends stared at my wings. I looked at my wings and saw that they were exactly like Aeneas's wings but mine were wayyy bigger. I lifted on and put it right next to was a bright light and then they for one minute flashed white then went back to black..I let my wings relax and I smiled, he leaned in and kissed me for the second time, the first was to save my life back in the infirmary.. I steeled myself and let him kiss me for as long as we have time.. I pulled away and told him we had to go because school. and I walked out with Aeneas on my left and my friends on my right. I had my hand in his and my wings posed just like his. my wings were way bigger in comparison to his and everybody elses I had huge wings, each wing spread out they are the size of one regular sized school bus and a small school bus and they are a jet black color. I walked into class and saw everybody stare at me, my wings out like the rest of the classes and they are like really tiny. My wings are huge even compared to the teachers. I walked into the room and relaxed my wings behind my back and had sat in my usual spot. the class took forever to get through and the whole time I was really bored so I just sat and listen to the teacher talk.. I looked around waiting for the bell to ring when my name was called through the intercom. "Cyra, please come to the rec room, your grandma is here." a voice boomed. I got up and walked out of class my wings poised like I had them before.. The door closed and Aeneas was walking down the hall. "What's going on Cyra?" Aeneas asked "I don't know, I was just called to the rec room." I replied walking with him to the rec room. before I opened the door I mentally shook myself and then looked at Aeneas. "Im going in ok, go get my friends just incase I need them. "Ok, as you wish." He bowed to me and backed away.. I pushed the door opened and looked straight at my grandmother. she was in the middle of the room and she had been crying a lot. It was unusual to see her in tears so I ran to her and gave her a hug.. I let go of her and held her at arms length . "grandma, what's wrong?" I asked. just then my friends and Aeneas came in " it's Natasha, she died." she looked up at me. "no, no it can't be true, she can't be. I-" I stumbled backward a couple feet and then I started to fall. I was caught by somebody but all of a sudden everything changed. I was in a field of wheat wearing a long white flowy dress and the wind was blowing lightly. I let my fingers brush against the tips of the wheat. I stopped walking and spun around my dress moving the wheat and the wind moving my hair. I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light., I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all thats dead and gone and past tonight. just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I will be safe and sound, don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone, Oh (2) oh oh oh oh oh Oh (2) oh ohohohohoh. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light you and I will be safe and sound. I stopped singing closed my eyes and thought of my friends. I returned to the old scene where all my friends were huddled around me and crying Aeneas was holding me close. I was blinked and thats when my friends cheered up but then the scene shifted from my friends to the wheat field. It kept of changing scenes from now to my past and when my parents beat me. I saw ashton and felt hatred for him. I went from ashton to my my body and back to the field. I was knocked to my knees I let a sob escape me and I realized I was broken and I faced a grief I couldn't bare so I broke I am not in my body, I am faded away from them. I stood up and told myself I was ok but then I heard her laugh. I hugged myself as if I was protecting myself from an invisible blow. I ran without seeing and ended up In the woods by the field. I looked around and ran up the tree closest to me. I climbed up to the very top and looked around to see if she was really there. I saw her laughing and playing with a boy who looked so famliar, It was our brother that died because my parents, I tryed to save him but I was to late,. Just like I was to late to save her.


End file.
